SIEMPRE CONMIGO
by natalia.06
Summary: Una desgracia pasa a una de las Bellas, pero siempre tiene una persona cerca de ella que estará al 100% con ella. (En los próximos capítulos la parte en cursiva será flashback) Siento si puedo herir los sentimientos de alguien, pero todo acabará bien y con alguna sorpresa más. #Bechloe
1. Chapter 1

**¡Nueva historia, espero que os guste!**

* * *

Beca salía de su última clase en la Universidad y decidió mandar un mensaje a Chloe que no la había visto en dos días, ya que ella se había comprado un apartamento a dos calles de la salida de la Universidad.

- _Que tal Chlo? Espero que hayas tenido buen día, más tarde vendré a la casa de las Bellas XX_

Las Bellas seguían viviendo en la Casa de las Bellas, todas menos Aubrey que ya tenía su propia empresa pero muy de vez en cuando las visitaba.

Beca ya hacía dos semanas que estaba trabajando en el estudio de prácticas donde comenzó hace un par de meses, todas las Bellas ya lo sabían y estaban muy contentas por Beca, este nuevo trabajo hizo que Beca se comprara el apartamento pero casi pasaba más tiempo en la casa de las Bellas que en la suya, menos cuando era época de exámenes y todas iban muy estresadas.

Ya había pasado una hora y era muy raro que Chloe no le contestara su mensaje porque siempre la contestaba a los minutos.

Beca fue a su apartamento a ducharse porque hoy le tocaba trabajar por la noche en el estudio de grabación ya que tenía que substituir a un compañero suyo.

Ahora si Beca estaba nerviosa había pasado más de tres horas y Chloe no había contestado, cogió su teléfono y miro la última hora de conexión y ponía las 12 AM. Beca suspiró y salió de la casa pensando que Chloe estaría en clases o que a lo mejor estaba visitando a sus padre que vivían a dos horas de Barden.

Beca entro en el estudio de grabación que estaba a medio hora de Barden. Ya no había nadie en el estudio, bueno si un par de becarios que estaban arreglando los ordenadores.

\- Hola- Dijo Beca al entrar.

\- Hola- Dijeron los chicos que estaban allí.

\- Me voy a poner dentro del estudio, dejo mi móvil aquí fuera si me llaman me lo traéis por favor- Dijo Beca señalando la mesa que estaba enfrente suyo dejando el móvil.

\- Vale- Dijo la chica becaria que se llamaba Annie.

Beca entró en el estudio y empezó a mezclar música con sus auriculares que nunca dejaba a nadie, pasaron dos horas así que eran las 12 PM, pero Gary, el otro chico becario llamó a través del cristal y le enseñó a Beca que la estaban llamando, lo más raro fue que quien estaba llamando era Aubrey.

Beca rápidamente salió del estudio y cogió el teléfono.

\- Hola- Dijo Beca rápidamente.

\- Beca…- Dijo Aubrey al borde de las lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué pasa Aubrey?- Dijo Beca poniéndose nerviosa.

\- Es Chloe- Dijo Aubrey rompiéndose.

\- ¡Que! ¿Qué ha pasado?- Dijo Beca ahora muy nerviosa.

\- La han encontrado en el bosque de detrás de la Universidad, bueno en la carretera desnuda- Dijo Aubery llorando como nunca había escuchado Beca.

\- ¡No Chloe no!- Dijo Beca llorando.

\- Estamos en el hospital St Mary a 45 minutos de Barden- Dijo Aubrey calmándose un poco.

\- ¿Pero ella está bien?- Dijo Beca llorando todavía.

\- Todavía no la hemos visto ya llevamos un rato aquí- Dijo Aubrey.

\- Y porque no me habías dicho nada joder- Dijo Beca llorando.

\- Beca ya está con los médicos, sabía que estabas en el estudio, todas estamos aquí- Dijo Aubrey sentándose en una de las sillas de la sala de espera del hospital junto todas las otras Bellas.

\- ¡Ahora mismo voy!- Dijo Beca colgando rápidamente y cogiendo su chaqueta.

Beca fue a buscar a Annie que estaba en la parte de arriba ordenando papeles de la oficina.

\- Lo siento pero me tengo que ir, es una urgencia- Dijo Beca.

Annie se sorprendió al ver Beca toda rota y llorando, nunca la había visto así.

\- Tranquila Beca, Gary y yo nos quedamos, que todo vaya bien- Dijo Annie asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Gracias- Dijo Beca.

Beca bajó corriendo las escaleras con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y entró en el coche. Colocó la cabeza en el volante y allí lloró aún más, se esperaba lo peor y no era Chloe, porque a Chloe. Beca se despejó un poco y encendió el coche y fue hacía el hospital.

Al cabo de una hora Beca llegó al hospital con la cara descompuesta y le mandó un mensaje a Aubrey diciendo que ya había llegado.

\- Beca- Dijo Aubrey cuando vio a Beca.

\- Aubrey- Dijo Beca corriendo hacía ella para darle un abrazo.

\- Escúchame Beca, los médicos han hecho pruebas a Chloe y nos han dicho que la han violado- Dijo Aubrey con lágrimas en los ojos.

Beca en ese mismo momento se estaba mareando pero Aubrey la pudo coger y la sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera.

\- Nosotras ya hemos podido verla, todas las otras Bellas están con ella ahora, pero ella no quiere que ninguna de nosotras nos acerquemos a ella y no se ha movido en todo el rato que hemos estado con ella, tampoco no habla pero la doctora nos ha dicho que ya es normal, pero que tenemos que ser fuerte por ella- Dijo Aubrey mientras una lágrima caía en su mejilla.

Beca no sé lo podía creer, Chloe la mejor persona que había conocido nunca, que ella estaba enamorada de Chloe. Beca estaba hecha toda una mar de lágrimas.

\- Ya están investigando haber quien ha podido ser, pero no tienen ni idea- Dijo Aubrey abrazando a Beca.

\- ¿Esta despierta?- Dijo Beca cogiendo el pañuelo que le acaba de dar Aubrey.

\- Sí, pero ninguna de nosotras la hemos tocado, bueno yo me he acercado pero se ha apartado- Dijo Aubrey frotando la espalda de Beca.

Emily justo en ese momento apareció por el pasillo y cuando vio a Beca fue corriendo hacia ellas.

\- ¡Beca!- Dijo Emily corriendo.

\- Hola- Dijo Beca abrazando a Emily.

\- ¿Quieres verla?- Dijo Aubrey levantándose de la silla.

\- Claro que si- Dijo Beca levantándose también.

Las tres mujeres fueron hacía la habitación donde estaba Chloe y las otras Bellas, pero las Bellas estaban en la puerta.

\- Hola, ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- Dijo Aubrey al ver las otras Bellas en la puerta.

\- Ha venido una enfermera y nos ha dicho que mejor no estuviéramos todas en la habitación- Dijo Stacie acercándose a Beca para darle un abrazo.

Todas las Bellas sabían que entre ellas dos había sentimientos pero que nunca había pasado nada entre ellas. Las Bellas miraban a Chloe des de una ventana en la puerta de la habitación.

-Ahora está tranquila- Dijo Amy mirando por la ventana.

\- Voy a entrar, me voy a quedar con ella toda la noche, vosotras os podéis ir, será lo mejor y mañana ya volveréis a venir, si necesitáis algo podéis ir a mi apartamento hay unas llaves en vuestra casa, Bellas- Dijo Beca mirándolas.

\- ¿Seguro que vas a estar bien?- Dijo Aubrey mirando a Beca.

\- Si- Dijo Beca abrazando a Aubrey.

\- Si hay alguna noticia avísanos por favor- Dijo Stacie frotando el brazo de Beca.

Todas las Bellas se fueron y Beca estaba lista para entrar y ver a Chloe después de todo lo que había pasado.

Beca abrió la puerta y allí vio a Chloe como nunca la había visto, vestida con una bata blanca de hospital y encogida en la cama como un bebé. Se contenía las lágrimas porque no podía ver a Chloe así.

\- Chloe- Dijo Beca con una suave voz sin moverse de la puerta.

Chloe levantó la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Beca.

Por primera vez des de que habían abusado de ella, Chloe se puso a llorar.

-Chloe- Dijo Beca acercándose a ella pero sin tocarla por miedo a como podía responder.

Chloe giró la cabeza y se encontró cara a cara con Beca.

\- Tranquila, no me voy a ir- Dijo Beca acercándose a la cama donde Chloe estaba tumbada.

Chloe se movió y se puso tumbada de boca para arriba mirando a Beca.

\- Nunca te voy a dejar, siempre estaré contigo- Dijo Beca tocando el brazo de Chloe.

Para sorpresa de Beca, Chloe no se movió.

\- ¿Quieres que te abracé? Solo tienes que asentir o decir que no - Dijo Beca.

Chloe asintió con la cabeza y Beca no dudo ni un momento. Se acercó a Chloe y la abrazó como si no hubiera un mañana y allí se le escaparon las lágrimas.

Al cabo de unos segundos Beca se volvió a poner de pie y vio que Chloe también tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Me voy a quedar contigo, vas a estar bien, ¿Vale?- Dijo Beca cogiendo la mano de Chloe.

Chloe asintió y apretó más fuerte la mano de Beca.

Chloe ahora estaba tranquila y se puso a dormir. Beca se sentó en un sillón que estaba al lado de la cama de Chloe y sin dejarla de la mano también se quedó dormida.

* * *

 **No olvidéis de dejar una review con vuestras opiniones, gracias :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Nuevo capítulo!**

* * *

Aubrey y Emily fueron las primeras en levantarse, no se lo pensaron dos veces, almorzaron y se arreglaron y fueron hacía el hospital.

\- ¿Crees que es demasiado pronto?- Dijo Emily bajando del coche.

\- Sabiendo cómo es Beca, seguro que no ha dormido en toda la noche- Dijo Aubrey bajando del coche y mirando la hora. Eran las 7AM, sí que era pronto pero seguro que Beca estaba muy cansada y quería irse a duchar.

Las dos mujeres entraron en el hospital, siguieron todo el pasillo y miraron por la ventana de la puerta donde estaba Chloe. Allí vieron a las dos mujeres, Chloe colocada como un bebé pero cogiendo la mano de Beca, y Beca tumbada como podía en el sillón cogiendo la mano de Chloe.

\- Parece que Beca si ha podido tocarla- Dijo Aubrey con una pequeña sonrisa al ver que Chloe había mejorado de la noche anterior.

\- Si, pero todavía no es nuestra Chloe de siempre- Dijo Emily sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

\- Creo que va a costar que nuestra Chloe vuelva a ser como era- Dijo Aubrey tocando suavemente el brazo de Emily.

Aubrey abrió la puerta y Emily entró, Aubrey fue al lado donde estaba Beca mientras Emily se sentaba en un sofá.

\- Beca- Dijo Aubrey sacudiendo un poco el brazo de Beca.

\- ¡Que!- Dijo Beca rápidamente alzando la voz.

\- Tranquila somos Emily y yo- Dijo Aubrey.

\- Hola, ¿Qué hacéis aquí tan pronto?- Dijo Beca sentándose en el sillón pero sin dejar la mano de Chloe.

-Queríamos ver como estabas- Dijo Emily levantándose del sofá.

\- Bien bueno ayer cuando entré Chloe al escuchar mi voz se giró y al verme empezó a llorar y me acerque para abrazarla porque no podía verla así- Dijo Beca sin levantar la voz porque no quería despertar a Chloe.

\- Beca si quieres ves a tu apartamento y dúchate, nosotras no nos iremos de aquí- Dijo Aubrey.

\- No me voy a ir hasta que Chloe salga del hospital- Dijo Beca.

\- Vamos Beca, hazlo por Chloe, ves dúchate y descansa- Dijo Emily acercándose a Beca.

\- Bueno de aquí una hora voy a volver estar aquí- Dijo Beca levantándose.

Suavemente soltó la mano de Chloe, se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla.

\- Si pasa algo por favor llamarme- Dijo Beca saliendo por la puerta.

Beca salió del hospital, entró en el coche y fue rápidamente hacia su apartamento, aprovechó que no había muchos coches en la carretera y en 30 minutos llegó.

Beca dejó su bolso y el móvil en la parte de abajo del apartamento y rápidamente se fue hacia arriba, entró en su habitación, escogió una ropa cómoda y entró en la ducha.

En la ducha Beca se desahogó, todas las lágrimas que tenía dentro, cayeron por sus mejillas. No podía imaginar que alguien le hubiera hecho eso a Chloe, se relajó en la ducha pero en seco escuchó un ruido que venía de la parte de abajo.

-¡Beca!- Dijo una voz des de abajo.

Beca reconoció la voz.

-¡Beca donde coño tienes el móvil!-Dijo Amy chillando.

\- Amy estoy en la ducha, ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Beca cogiendo una toalla.

\- Es Chloe- Dijo Amy subiendo por las escaleras.

\- ¡Que pasa!- Dijo Beca saliendo rápidamente de su habitación cuando escuchó el nombre de Chloe.

\- Aubrey te estaba llamando pero como no contestabas, nos ha llamado a nosotras- Dijo Amy entrando en la habitación de Beca.

\- ¿Pero qué coño pasa?- Dijo Beca poniéndose nerviosa.

\- Chloe se ha despertado y se ha puesto muy nerviosa, Aubrey y Emily no la han podido tranquilizar y las enfermeras se la han llevado de la habitación- Dijo Amy sentándose al lado de la cama.

\- Chloe…- Dijo Beca rompiéndose en lágrimas.

\- Vamos Beca vístete y nos vamos al hospital- Dijo Amy dándole un gran abrazo a Beca.

Beca se levantó y se vistió, con el pelo mojado todavía las dos mujeres entraron al coche de Beca y fueron hacía el hospital.

Al cabo de 40 minutos llegaron, Beca salió corriendo del coche y entró al hospital buscando a Aubrey y a Emily.

\- Beca- Dijo Aubrey que estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de espera como la noche anterior.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Dijo Beca corriendo hacia ella.

\- Bueno Chloe se ha despertado y Emily y yo estábamos sentadas en el sofá, entonces Emily se ha acercado a ella y a empezado a respirar muy fuerte, entonces he llamado a una enfermera y nos han hecho salir de la habitación- Dijo Aubrey al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Beca- Dijo Emily que estaba en el baño.

\- Em- Dijo Beca abrazando a la más pequeña de las Bellas.

Estuvieron allí sentadas un rato, hasta que una enfermera se acercó a ellas.

\- Hola chicas, soy la enfermera que está llevando el seguimiento de Chloe Beale, ella físicamente está bien dentro de la que cabe y de lo que ha padecido, emocionalmente va a costar mucho más su recuperación- Dijo la enfermera.

\- Y, ¿Ahora como esta?- Dijo Aubrey levantándose de la silla.

\- Bueno la hemos cambiado de habitación y ya le hemos vestido con su ropa que nos trajisteis ayer, a ver si así está más cómoda- Dijo la enfermera.

\- ¿La podemos ver?- Dijo Beca.

\- ¿Tú eres Beca Mitchell?- Dijo la enfermera.

\- Si soy yo, ¿Por qué?- Dijo Beca acercándose a la enfermera.

\- Bueno como he dicho antes Chloe está bien físicamente y dentro de unas horas le vamos a dar el alta, así que ya podrá irse a casa- Dijo la enfermera con una pequeña sonrisa al ver que la cara de algunas Bellas mejoraba.

\- Que venga a casa de las Bellas con nosotras- Dijo Emily alegre de que Chloe por fin estará con ellas.

\- De eso quería hablar, es mejor que no dejéis a Chloe sola durante hoy y mañana en casa, y sabiendo cómo ha reaccionado lo mejor es que este contigo Beca- Dijo la enfermera mirando a Beca.

\- Claro que sí que se va a quedar conmigo- Dijo Beca.

\- Creo que es lo mejor- Dijo Aubrey acariciando el brazo de Beca.

\- ¿La puedo ver?- Dijo Beca.

\- Si esta allí- Dijo la enfermera señalando un puerta al final del pasillo.

Beca cogió su bolso y fue hacia la habitación de Chloe.

Chloe estaba sentada en la cama y las piernas le tocaban el suelo.

\- Chloe- Dijo Beca al entrar.

Chloe la miró y se levantó.

Beca se acercó a ella y Chloe extendió los brazos.

\- Tranquila estoy aquí- Dijo Beca abrazando a Chloe.

\- La enfermera nos ha dicho que hoy ya iras a casa, vendrás conmigo a mi casa- Dijo Beca cogiendo las dos manos de Chloe.

\- Beca- Dijo Chloe por primera vez, tenía la voz ronca pero se le escaparon las lágrimas.

\- Ya esta Chloe, ya estas con nosotras, te quiero mucho- Dijo Beca abrazándola y frotándole la espalda.

Entonces entraron Aubrey y Emily.

\- Hola- Dijo Aubrey sonriendo a Chloe.

Chloe solo les sonrió.

\- Beca nos ha dicho la enfermera que ya puede irse para casa- Dijo Emily.

\- Si solo tienes que coger los papeles de recepción y ya nos podemos ir- Dijo Aubrey.

\- Nos vamos para casa Chloe- Dijo Beca abrazando a Chloe muy fuerte.

Las chicas salieron de la habitación, Beca cogió la bolsa y todas las cosas de Chloe, mientras Aubrey cogió los papeles de recepción, Chloe estaba con Emily.

\- Te quiero mucho Chloe- Dijo Emily, la quería abrazar pero no sabía si hacerlo por miedo a la reacción de Chloe.

\- Emily- Dijo Chloe acercándose a Emily para abrazarla.

Emily no se lo pensó abrazó a Chloe y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Beca y Aubrey ya estaban listas así que fueron hacia la puerta del hospital pero se pararon de golpe cuando Chloe se paró delante de la puerta de salida.

\- Tranquila Chloe estamos contigo- Dijo Aubrey.

Emily cogió las cosas que llevaba Beca.

\- Voy contigo Chloe- Dijo Beca acercándose a Chloe para cogerla de la mano.

Las otras chicas salieron primero y Beca con Chloe después.

Pusieron las cosas de Chloe en el coche de Beca y Chloe se sentó en la parte delantera del coche de Beca.

Las otras Bellas fueron a la casa de las Bellas con el coche de Aubrey.

Al cabo de 45 minutos Beca y Chloe llegaban al apartamento.

Beca ayudó a Chloe a bajar del coche y entraron en el apartamento.

\- Ahora mi casa es también tu casa- Dijo Beca mientras entraban en la sala de estar.

Chloe se acercó a Beca y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Vayamos arriba así puedes escoger la habitación que tú quieras- Dijo Beca señalando las escaleras.

El apartamento de Beca era grande, tenía 4 habitaciones y 3 baños en la parte de arriba, también tenía un sótano donde Beca tenía todas sus cosas de mezclas y DJ.

Chloe ya conocía la casa de Beca muy bien es más, muchas veces se había quedado a dormir en casa de Beca, bueno más bien con ella.

Las dos mujeres subieron y Chloe se paró delante de la puerta de la habitación de Beca.

\- Quiero estar contigo- Dijo Chloe abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Beca.

\- Como tú quieras, tú eliges- Dijo Beca sonriendo a Chloe.

Beca dejó las cosas de Chloe en una mesa que tenía al lado de la puerta.

\- ¿Quieres comer algo?- Dijo Beca mirando a Chloe que ella se estaba a punto de sentar en la cama.

\- Ven Beca- Dijo Chloe cuando se sentó en la cama.

Beca no dijo nada y se sentó al lado de Chloe.

-Ahora que me ha pasado todo esto, quiero que sepas, que no podía aguantar más a decírtelo y no quiero perder ninguna oportunidad jamás porque no sabes lo que puede pasar mañana- Dijo Chloe que por primera vez de verdad estaba hablando.

\- Chloe no quiero que fuerzas nada por lo que ha pasado, todo va a estar bien- Dijo Beca cogiendo de las manos a Chloe.

\- Beca te quiero- Dijo Chloe acercándose a Beca.

Beca se quedó sin palabras, ella estaba enamorada de Chloe, pero Chloe siempre estaba cariñosa con ella y dormían juntas y siempre se abrazaban, por lo tanto lo veía normal que Chloe lo hiciera.

-Yo también te quiero- Dijo Beca apretando las manos de Chloe.

Chloe se acercó aún más y le dio un suave beso en los labios de Beca.

Beca continuo sin forzar nada porque no quería que Chloe estuviera incomoda.

\- Te amo- Dijo Beca besando la mejilla de la pelirroja.

\- Siempre voy a estar contigo, nunca podré agradecerte esto que estás haciendo por mi- Dijo Chloe abrazando a Beca.

\- Ya lo has hecho- Dijo Beca apretando a Chloe en sus brazos.

Las dos mujeres bajaron a bajo y Beca preparó unos sándwiches mientras Chloe estaba mirando la televisión.

Estaban mirando la televisión cuando el móvil de Beca sonó era un mensaje del grupo de las Bellas, Chloe estaba mirando que decían por el grupo con el móvil de Beca.

 _\- ¿Cómo está Chloe? X – Dijo Aubrey._

 _\- Estamos comiendo sándwiches- Dijo Beca._

 _\- ¿Mañana podemos venir?- Dijo Emily._

 _\- Si claro que si X- Dijo Beca_

Beca cogió a Chloe y se hicieron una foto donde Chloe le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla.

 _\- Mirad si estamos bien ;)- Dijo Beca cuando la foto se envió._

 _\- Uii… *-*- Dijo Emily._

 _\- Mañana os contamos ;)- Dijo Beca._

 _\- ¿Contar el qué? :o – Dijo Aubrey._

 _\- Te dejamos sola con ella unas horas y ya la estas liando- Dijo Stacie._

 _\- ¡Pero como coño nos dejáis con esta intriga!- Dijo Amy._

 _\- Sé que podéis aguantar ;)- Dijo Beca._

 _\- Yo no :/- Dijo Aubrey._

 _\- Nos vemos mañana X- Dijo Beca._

 _-XX- Dijo Emily._

Las dos mujeres se quedaron abrazadas la una con la otra en el sofá mirando la televisión, mañana irían a casa de las Bellas.

* * *

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado, no olvidéis dejar un comentario! ¡Gracias!**


	3. Chapter 3

\- ¡No!- Dijo Chloe chillando.

Beca se despertó enseguida mirando a Chloe sin moverse de la cama.

-¡No!- Dijo Chloe otra vez pero más fuerte.

Beca se levantó de la cama y fue hacia donde estaba Chloe porque estaba de espalda a Beca.

\- ¡Otra vez no!- Dijo Chloe chillando.

\- Chloe- Dijo Beca tocándole suavemente el brazo.

\- ¡No por favor no!- Dijo Chloe.

\- Chloe- Dijo Beca moviéndola para que se despertara.

\- ¡Tranquila Chloe soy yo!- Dijo Beca cuando Chloe abrió los ojos.

Chloe se separó de Beca, como si estuviera asustada y se puso como estaba en el hospital, como un bebé.

Beca no sabía qué hacer, así que se sentó en una silla que tenía en su habitación y esperó que Chloe se durmiera.

Cuando Chloe se durmió, Beca se levantó de la silla y fue acariciar a Chloe.

\- Conmigo siempre vas a estar bien- Dijo Beca al borde de las lágrimas.

Sin hacer ruido Beca salió de la habitación y fue hacia otra habitación. Quería dejar a Chloe en su habitación tranquila, sin despertarla y ahora que estaba tranquila aprovechó.

Pasaron un par de horas, Beca se había dormido en la otra habitación.

-Beca- Dijo Chloe cuando notó que Beca no estaba. Chloe no se asustó porque reconocía esa habitación como si fuera la suya.

Al ver que Beca no estaba en el baño, Chloe se levantó de la cama, abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió al pasillo.

\- Beca- Dijo Chloe cuando sacó la cabeza por la puerta.

No respondió nadie así que Chloe fue a la habitación del lado, justo donde estaba Beca.

-Beca- Dijo Chloe cuando se acercó a la cama. Beca estaba completamente dormida así que no se enteró de nada.

Chloe se puso al lado de Beca y le cogió la mano. Allí se volvió a quedar dormida.

Al par de horas, Beca sintió como alguien le apretaba la mano, al abrir los ojos vio que Chloe estaba allí.

Beca sonrió y le pasó la mano por la mejilla.

\- Mmh- Dijo Chloe sin abrir los ojos.

\- Buenos días- Dijo Beca sonriendo.

\- Beca, siento lo de anoche- Dijo Chloe abriendo los ojos.

\- No te preocupes, ni que me hayas echado de mi propia cama, te quiero igual- Dijo Beca sonriendo.

\- De verdad que lo siento mucho- Dijo Chloe tocando la mejilla de Beca.

\- Chloe que no pasa nada- Dijo Beca sonriendo.

Chloe se levantó de la cama.

\- ¿Dónde vas?- Dijo Beca sentándose en la cama.

\- Ayer quedamos con las Bellas- Dijo Chloe buscando ropa para cambiarse.

\- Así es verdad- Dijo Beca levantándose de la cama.

\- Nos vestimos, desayunamos y vamos para la casa- Dijo Chloe que se veía un poco más feliz que los últimos días.

\- Al final creo que van a venir ellas aquí- Dijo Beca cuando vio un mensaje de Aubrey que decía que de aquí un rato vendrían todas.

\- Pues vete a vestir- Dijo Chloe que ahora estaba en el baño.

Beca salió de la habitación y se fue a su habitación.

Beca empezó por hacer la cama y arreglar su cuarto, cuando terminó, se empezó a desvestir.

\- Puedo entrar- Dijo Chloe llamando a la puerta.

\- Chloe me estoy vistiendo- Dijo Beca poniéndose los pantalones.

Chloe sin nada más entró.

\- ¡Chloe!- Dijo Beca sin taparse ya que no llevaba nada en la parte de arriba.

\- Echaba de menos verte así- Dijo Chloe sentándose en el borde de la cama mirando a Beca.

\- Madre mía Chlo- Dijo Beca sin taparse.

\- ¡Has dicho Chlo!- Dijo Chloe sorprendida ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no la llamaba así.

\- ¿Sí?- Dijo Beca poniéndose el sujetador.

\- Gracias por todo Becs, te quiero mucho- Dijo Chloe acercándose para abrazar a Beca.

\- Yo te quiero más Chlo- Dijo Beca guiñándole el ojo a Chloe.

Chloe aprovechó y le dio un beso en los labios.

\- Chloe, ¿Me vas a dejar vestirme?- Dijo Beca sonriendo a Chloe.

\- Si, me voy abajo- Dijo Chloe.

Beca se terminó de vestir y se fue arreglar al lavabo.

* * *

\- ¡Beca!- Chilló Chloe des de la parte de abajo.

\- ¡Beca, Beca!- Chilló Chloe otra vez.

Cuando Beca escuchó a Chloe salió corriendo de su habitación.

\- ¿Qué pasa Chloe?- Dijo Beca bajando las escaleras.

\- Hay un hombre en la puerta que quiere entrar- Dijo Chloe corriendo hacía Beca llorando.

\- Tranquila Chloe, puede ser mi padre- Dijo Beca yendo hacía la puerta. Chloe estaba detrás de Beca cogida de la mano.

Beca abrió la puerta.

\- Papa- Dijo Beca, al instante Chloe sopló de alivio.

\- Hola- Dijo su padre sorprendido al ver a Chloe allí y así.

-La llave a veces se atasca y cuesta mucho abrir- Dijo Beca acariciando el brazo de Chloe.

-¿Estás bien Chloe?- Dijo John.

\- Sí- Dijo Chloe medio sonriendo ya que no sabía nada de lo que había pasado.

\- ¿Y qué haces aquí papa?- Dijo Beca sentándose en la sala de estar al lado de Chloe.

\- Oh, hace un par de días que no hablamos quería saber cómo estabas- Dijo John sentándose en una silla.

\- He estado mejor, pero de momento estoy bien- Dijo Beca sonriendo a su padre.

\- ¿Y tú Chloe?- Dijo John.

Chloe bajo la mirada hacia al suelo ya que no había hablado con nadie sobre lo que le había pasado a que no fueran las Bellas.

\- También está bien- Dijo Beca dándole la mano a Chloe.

\- No Beca, bueno John hace un par de días cuando salí de clase e iba hacia la casa de las Bellas, un chico me agarró y me llevó hasta el bosque y allí abusó de mi- Dijo Chloe llorando.

Beca se levantó y abrazó a Chloe como si no hubiera un mañana.

\- Chloe, lo siento mucho, si hay algo que quieras solo tienes que decírmelo- Dijo John levantándose y acariciar el brazo de la morena.

\- No ya ha pasado y lo quiero borrar de mi memoria, suerte que tengo a Beca y a las Bellas- Dijo Chloe limpiándose las lágrimas de las mejillas.

\- Ya verás que ahora va estar bien, no dudes en decirme a mi o a Beca si quieres alguna cosa- Dijo John.

\- Beca ya ha hecho mucho, la quiero muchísimo- Dijo Chloe mirando a John.

\- Y se que ella también te quiere- Dijo John guiñándole un ojo a Chloe cosa que la hizo sonreír.

\- ¡Así te quiero ver Chloe! Ahora me tengo que ir que tengo clase- Dijo John levantándose para abrazar a las dos mujeres.

\- Adiós papa- Dijo Beca cuando acompañaba a su padre a la puerta.

\- Si necesitáis algo me llamas- Dijo John mientras salía por la puerta.

\- Si papa tranquilo- Dijo Beca abrazando a su padre.

-¡Bellas!- Dijo John cuando vio a un grupo de chicas ir hacía allí.

\- Papa no chilles- Dijo Beca.

\- ¡Becaaa!- Chilló Amy haciendo un mini baile de los suyos.

\- La otra, que no chilles- Dijo Beca cuando Amy estaba en la puerta.

\- Hola- Dijeron las otras Bellas a Beca rápidamente ya que querían entrar para ver cómo estaba Chloe.

\- ¡Ginger!- Dijo Amy cuando entró en la sala de estar.

\- Amy me estas aplastando- Dijo Chloe cuando Amy se tiro encima suyo.

\- Déjala que me la vas aplastar- Dijo Beca dándole un golpe en el brazo a Amy.

Aubrey le dio un codazo a Emily y le guiño el ojo para que se diera cuenta de la manera que Beca había dicho eso.

\- ¿Cómo estas Chloe?- Dijo Stacie que se sentó a un lado de Chloe.

\- Mejor que hace un par de días- Dijo Chloe sonriendo a las chicas.

\- Pero lo bueno es que ya estas con nosotras- Dijo Aubrey sonriendo a Chloe.

\- Si, muchas gracias a todas por todo lo que habéis hecho- Dijo Chloe.

\- Lo volveríamos hacer una y otra vez- Dijo Cynthia.

\- ¿Queréis comer aquí?- Dijo Beca sentándose al lado de Chloe.

\- ¡Sí!- Dijeron Amy y Emily al mismo tiempo.

\- Podemos pedir pizza- Dijo Beca.

\- ¡No puedo esperar! ¡Qué nos tenéis que contar!- Dijo Aubrey.

\- Nada- Dijo Beca mirando hacia otro lado.

Chloe soltó una carcajada.

\- No haber me pongo seria, ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Emily poniendo cara seria.

\- Oh vamos chicas no pasa nada- Dijo Beca levantándose para ir a buscar su móvil que estaba encima de la mesa.

Chloe se levantó en seco y se puso detrás de Beca. Cuando Beca se giró por sorpresa de todas le dio un beso en los labios.

-¡Toma ya!- Dijo Amy levantando los dos brazos.

\- ¡Aaah!- Chillaron Aubrey y Emily.

\- Bueno, ¿Contentas?- Dijo Beca sentándose en el sofá donde estaba antes.

\- ¡Que beso!- Dijo Stacie que ahora se había movido al lado de Beca.

\- Y, ¿Cuándo ha pasado todo esto?- Dijo Ashley.

\- La noche que volvimos del hospital- Dijo Chloe sonriendo.

\- No perdéis el tiempo no- Dijo Stacie dándole un codazo a Beca.

\- Bueno Aubrey y Jesse tampoco lo pierden- Dijo Chloe mirando a Aubrey.

\- Mírala que calladito se lo tenía-Dijo Beca sonriendo.

\- Madre mía esto va a ser un boom de parejas- Dijo Amy.

\- Tu tampoco te escapas Amy- Dijo Aubrey.

\- Si eso que pasa con Bumper- Dijo Emily.

\- Oh bueno mejor hablamos del chico que te acompañó a casa- Dijo Amy.

\- ¡Eh! Deja a Emily- Dijo Chloe sonriendo.

\- Ja- Dijo Emily sonriendo.

\- ¿Pido ya las pizzas?- Dijo Beca.

-¡Sí!- Dijo Amy saltando por la sala de estar.

\- Vale pues ahora vengo- Dijo Beca que se levantó de la silla fue hacia la cocina para encargar las pizzas.

Chloe aprovechó que Beca estaba en la cocina para hablar con las Bellas.

\- Ayer Beca me dijo que me amaba- Dijo Chloe sonriendo a las Bellas.

\- Ay nuestra Beca, lo tenía escondido- Dijo Stacie.

\- La verdad es que sí- Dijo Emily.

\- Oh vamos, ¿Pero os habéis liado?- Dijo Amy levantando los brazos.

\- No todavía no- Dijo Chloe.

\- Bueno poco a poco Chlo- Dijo Aubrey sonriendo.

\- Sí tranquilas, yo también la quiero- Dijo Chloe.

\- Al fin después de tantos años tenemos Bechloe- Dijo Amy.

Chloe al escuchar ese nombre se puso a reír.

\- Hace por lo menos un año que tenemos ese nombre para vosotras- Dijo Cynthia.

Chloe soltó una carcajada y las otras Bellas se pusieron a reír.

\- ¿Qué es tan divertido?- Dijo Beca entrando a la sala de estar.

\- Nada nada- Dijo Amy riéndose.

\- Rebecca… ¿Tienes alcohol?- Dijo Stacie con cara pícara.

\- Oh vamos es mediodía- Dijo Beca sentándose en una silla al lado de Emily.

\- Por eso que aún queda mucho día- Dijo Amy.

\- Hoy nada de nada si eso cuando sea fin de semana- Dijo Beca.

\- Pues este fin de semana- Dijo Emily.

\- Mírala como le gusta la fiesta- Dijo Aubrey riéndose.

\- Me han enseñado ellas, que el primer día que entre ya me llevaron de fiesta- Dijo Emily.

\- ¡Que día aquel!- Dijo Chloe.

\- Uy uy – Dijo Stacie.

\- ¿Qué paso ese día?- Dijo Amy que no se le escapa ni una.

\- Aquel día fue el primer día que dormí con Beca en la casa de las Bellas- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¿Qué?- Dijo Aubrey.

\- Espera espera, ¿En la casa de las Bellas? ¿Eso quiere decir que habíais dormido juntas antes?- Dijo Emily.

\- Emily cariño ya te digo yo que si, en la residencia de estudiantes con Beca, después también en mi habitación del campus, aquí en su casa…- Dijo Chloe, mientras Beca se tapaba las manos y se sonrojaba.

\- ¡Chloe!- Dijo Beca tapándose la cara.

\- Yo no me creo que aún no os habéis liado- Dijo Stacie.

\- ¡Stacie!- Dijo Chloe dándole un codazo.

\- ¡Ay!- Dijo Stacie pero riéndose.

\- Hoy duermes sola- Dijo Beca con cara enfadada, pero al final empezó a reírse.

\- ¡No!- Dijo Chloe al instante, poniendo cara de cachorrito.

\- Esa cara no Chloe- Dijo Beca tapándose la cara.

\- Me quieres y lo sabes- Dijo Chloe guiñándole un ojo.

Beca puso cara como si estuviera enfadada otra vez.

Sonó el timbre y Chloe se asustó, cada vez que sonaba el timbre Chloe se ponía muy nerviosa y se asustaba.

\- ¡No Beca!- Dijo Chloe con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Tranquila son las pizzas- Dijo Beca levantándose.

Todas las Bellas miraban boquiabiertas la reacción que tenia Chloe.

\- Ven conmigo, no te vayas- Dijo Chloe apoyando la cabeza en el sofá.

Stacie se levantó y dejó que Beca se sentara donde estaba ella.

\- Tranquila Chlo- Dijo Beca dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Chloe cogió las manos de Beca y la abrazó.

-Chicas mi monedero está en mi bolso, coged el dinero y pagad las pizzas- Dijo Beca sin moverse ya que tenia a Chloe envuelta.

\- Ya voy yo- Dijo Aubrey levantándose, cogiendo el monedero.

Aubrey entró con las pizzas y cuando la puerta se cerró Chloe se movió.

Pasaron todo el día juntas, Beca no se movió del lado de Chloe durante todo el día.

Chloe cada vez iba avanzando poco a poco, y Beca tenía claro que nunca iba a dejarla sola.

* * *

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Acepto nuevas ideas! ¡No olvidéis de dejar un comentario! ¡Gracias a todos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Espero que os guste este capítulo!**

* * *

Los dos días siguientes pasaron rápidos, Beca fue a clases mientras Chloe se quedaba en casa de las Bellas ya que siempre había alguna Bella que no tenía clase. El curso ya terminaba, solo quedaban un par de meses. Todas las Bellas se graduaban este año, excepto Emily.

Aubrey también se había ido de la casa de las Bellas hace dos días para ver cómo iba la empresa pero hoy volvía para poder celebrar la fiesta en casa de las Bellas.

\- ¡Preparadas para la fiesta del año!- Dijo Amy saltando encima del sofá.

\- Amy relájate que aún queda todo el verano- Dijo Beca colocando las botellas de alcohol en la nevera.

\- No sé como os gusta tanto la fiesta- Dijo Emily riendo mientras se sentaba al lado de Amy.

\- Mira quién habla- Dijo Stacie bajando por las escaleras riéndose.

\- Bueno creo que no soy la única que le gustan las fiestas- Dijo Emily riendo.

Mientras estaban hablando el timbre sonó, Chloe todavía no se había acostumbrado así que se ponía muy nerviosa pero por suerte Beca siempre estaba allí con ella.

\- Beca- Dijo Chloe acercándose a la cocina para buscar a Beca.

-Aquí Chloe- Dijo Beca cerrando la nevera.

\- ¡Hola!- Dijo una voz muy familiar para todas las Bellas.

\- ¡Aubrey!- Dijo Emily abrazando a Aubrey.

\- Hola- Dijeron las otras Bellas.

\- ¡Hola!- Dijo Chloe saliendo de la cocina corriendo para abrazar a Aubrey.

\- ¿Cómo estás?- Dijo Aubrey dándole un beso en la mejilla a Chloe.

\- Estoy mucho mejor- Dijo Chloe mientras Aubrey dejaba la chaqueta y el bolso en la entrada.

\- ¡Que empiece la fiesta!- Dijo Stacie saltando por la sala de estar.

-¡Sí!- Dijo Amy poniéndose de pie encima del sofá haciendo caer a Emily.

\- ¡Joder Amy!- Dijo Emily mientras se levantaba del suelo riéndose.

\- Madre mía como se van a poner estas dos hoy- Dijo Ashley riéndose de lo eufóricas que estaban Amy y Stacie.

\- ¡Poned música!- Dijo Stacie yéndose a la cocina para ir a buscar la bebida.

Stacie colocó la bebida encima de una mesa que tenían en el comedor con vasos y hielo. Beca fue a buscar un equipo de música y puso alguno de sus mixes.

\- Cuando quieras irte me lo dices y nos vamos- Dijo Beca susurrándole en la oreja a Chloe.

\- Voy a estar bien, disfruta que ya has hecho mucho por mi- Dijo Chloe dándole un beso en la mejilla a Beca.

Stacie y Amy ya estaban bailando mientras llevaban un vaso con bebida, Emily estaba sentada en el sofá hablando con Chloe y Beca se fue a servir bebida.

\- ¡Uooo! ¡Vamos chicas!- Dijo Amy mientras bailaba.

Chloe se levantó, fue hacía la mesa y se sirvió una bebida, pero Chloe se estaba poniendo demasiado alcohol en el vaso.

\- Chloe…- Dijo Beca cuando vio la cantidad que se estaba poniendo.

\- Ven a bailar Chloe- Dijo Stacie abriendo el círculo donde estaban ella y Amy.

\- Creo que vas a tener que estar con la guardia alta con Chloe- Dijo Aubrey susurrándole a Beca en la oreja.

\- Sí lo sé, ya me lo pensaba- Dijo Beca flojito porque solo quería que lo escuchase Aubrey.

\- Tiene suerte que te tiene a ti- Dijo Aubrey tocándole el brazo a Beca.

El timbre sonó y todas las Bellas se callaron para ver la reacción de Chloe.

-¿Dónde esta Beca?- Dijo Chloe cuando no veía a Beca.

\- Ha ido abrir la puerta- Dijo Aubrey acercándose a Chloe.

\- ¡No!- Dijo Chloe alzando la voz.

\- Emily es tu novio- Dijo Beca chillando para que las Bellas la escucharan.

\- Beca, no es mi novio- Dijo Emily yendo hacia la puerta.

\- Yo creo que si es su novio- Dijo Aubrey mirando a Chloe que ya estaba más tranquila.

\- ¡Beca!- Dijo Chloe corriendo hacia Beca mientras entraba por la puerta de la sala de estar.

\- Tranquila es el novio de Em- Dijo Beca acariciando el brazo de Chloe.

\- Ha dicho que no era su novio- Dijo Amy riéndose.

\- Hola chicas os presento a David- Dijo Emily entrando en la sala de estar con el chico agarrado de su brazo.

\- Hola- Dijo David sonriendo a las Bellas.

\- Estamos de fiesta, si quieres unirte, ahí está la bebida- Dijo Stacie señalando la mesa con un montón de bebidas.

\- Gracias chicas- Dijo David sentándose en el sofá mientras Emily iba a llenar dos vasos.

Aubrey y Amy también llamaron a Jesse y a Bumper pero ya les avisaron que no llamasen a la puerta y como escusa dijeron que no les escucharían.

Jesse y Bumper y todos estaban bailando ya iban todos un poco borrachos menos que Beca que también bebía pero tenía un ojo vigilando a Chloe, que ahora estaba bailando con Stacie y las demás Bellas.

\- ¿Qué tal todo Becs? Hacia algunos días que no nos veíamos- Dijo Jesse mientras se sentaba al lado de Beca.

\- Si he tenido faena- Dijo Beca mirando hacia el suelo.

\- ¿Quién es este chico que esta con Emily?- Dijo Jesse mirando a la pareja que estaban bailando.

\- Es un amigo como ella dice, pero creo que son novios- Dijo Beca sonriendo.

\- Siempre se empieza con ser amigas y después ocurre algo más- Dijo Jesse riéndose mirando a Aubrey que estaba bailando como una desesperada en medio de la sala.

\- Ni que lo digas- Dijo Beca mirando a Chloe de reojo.

Las horas iban pasando y la gente cada vez iba más borracha hasta David se había emborrachado y ahora se estaba besando con Emily.

\- ¡Aaah!- Dijo Stacie cuando vio a Emily.

\- Oh vamos déjala seguro que tu también lo has hecho alguna vez- Dijo Aubrey mirando a Emily y sonriendo de ver a Emily feliz.

Los chicos se fueron al cabo de un par de horas más, solo quedaron las Bellas en la casa Chloe y Emily ya estaban tumbadas en el sofá medio dormidas.

Beca todavía estaba bailando con Aubrey que era la que iba más sobria de todas, algunas Bellas ya se habían ido a dormir y Stacie y Amy ya estaban cansadas.

\- Vamos Emily ve a dormir, ahora entre Aubrey y yo subiremos a Chloe- Dijo Beca moviendo el brazo de Emily.

\- David ha dicho que quería ser mi novio- Dijo Emily levantándose del sofá riéndose y suerte que estaba Aubrey y la agarró porque estaba perdiendo el equilibrio.

\- El se ve que te quiero mucho- Dijo Aubrey ayudando a Emily a subir las escaleras.

\- Chlo- Dijo Beca acariciando el brazo de Chloe.

\- Te quiero Beca pero quiero dormir- Dijo Chloe abriendo los ojos.

\- Vamos arriba a dormir- Dijo Beca dándole la mano a Chloe para ir hacia arriba.

Beca llevó a Chloe a su habitación de la casa de las Bellas, le quitó los zapatos y la metió en la cama tapándola con una manta.

\- Buenas noches Chloe- Dijo Beca dándole un beso en la frente.

Chloe no contestó porque ya se había quedado dormida.

Beca salió de la habitación.

\- Beca- Dijo Aubrey cuando vio que salió de la habitación de Chloe.

\- Aubrey- Dijo Beca cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar?- Dijo Aubrey yendo hacia la sala de estar con Beca.

\- No sé qué hacer, no sé qué puede pasar si la dejo sola- Dijo Beca recogiendo un poco la sala de estar.

\- Vamos Beca yo estoy bien y me voy mañana antes de comer, ve a casa y descansa bien una noche- Dijo Aubrey sonriendo a Beca.

\- Bueno pero mañana pronto me vais a tener aquí- Dijo Beca cogiendo la chaqueta y el bolso.

\- Si pasa algo ya te llamaré- Dijo Aubrey acompañando a Beca a la puerta.

\- Adiós- Dijo Beca mientras cerró la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido.

* * *

Beca fue hacia su apartamento, entró y dejó el bolso encima de la mesa de la cocina pero cogió el móvil por si pasaba alguna cosa.

Se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama allí se quedo dormida.

La noche paso sin ningún problema.

A la mañana siguiente Beca se levantó pronto, se duchó y fue rápidamente a la casa de las Bellas.

\- Hola- Dijo Beca entrando en la casa de las Bellas.

\- Hola- Dijo Aubrey que estaba sentada en la sala de estar viendo la tele.

\- ¿Cómo está Chloe?- Dijo Beca sentándose al lado de Aubrey.

\- La puerta esta como tú la dejaste, no he oído nada por la noche, seguro que todavía esta durmiendo- Dijo Aubrey.

\- No puedo esperar más, tengo que verla- Dijo Beca levantándose del sofá.

Beca llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Chloe, la abrió silenciosamente y entró.

Por sorpresa de Beca, Chloe no estaba allí.

\- Tranquila Beca, a media noche se puso a dormir conmigo- Dijo Emily entrando por la puerta.

-¿Te dijo algo?- Dijo Beca acercándose a Emily.

\- No es más creo que pensaba que yo eras tú- Dijo Emily sonriendo.

\- ¿A sí?- Dijo Beca con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Si porque cuando entró y se puso en la cama dijo Beca- Dijo Emily saliendo de la habitación.

Beca la siguió y las dos fueron a la sala de estar donde todavía estaba Aubrey.

Estuvieron un rato hablando pero escucharon que alguien bajaba.

\- Buenos días dormilona- Dijo Aubrey cuando vio que era Chloe quien bajaba por las escaleras.

\- Hola- Dijo Chloe sentándose en el sofá.

\- Chloe, ¿con quién has dormido esta noche?- Dijo Emily sonriendo.

\- Supongo que con Beca- Dijo Chloe mirando a Emily.

\- Pues yo creo que no- Dijo Beca riendo.

\- Tranquila Chloe ayer dormiste en tu habitación pero al cabo de un par de horas viniste a mi habitación, así que has dormido conmigo- Dijo Emily sonriendo a Chloe.

\- A bueno, ¿y tu dónde estabas?- Dijo Chloe mirando a Beca.

\- Aubrey me dijo que ibas a estar bien y me dijo que me fuera a descansar- Dijo Beca sonriendo a Chloe.

\- Vale, pero no me vuelvas a dejar sola- Dijo Chloe sonriendo un poco.

\- Nunca- Dijo Beca levantándose para abrazar a Chloe y darle un suave beso en los labios.

\- Ayer, ¿Qué paso con David?- Dijo Emily.

Al instante Beca y Chloe empezaron a reír.

\- ¡Eh que paso! ¡Espero que no vierais algo raro!- Dijo Emily.

\- No paso nada se ve que David te dijo que quería ser tu novio y bueno os besasteis- Dijo Aubrey sonriendo.

\- ¿Sí?- Dijo Emily empezando a sonrojarse.

\- Mucho- Dijo Beca sonriendo cuando vio que Emily se estaba sonrojando.

\- Aish es que lo quiero mucho- Dijo Emily saltando encima del sofá.

\- Jajaja Emily pareces una adolescente- Dijo Chloe sonriendo.

\- Haber soy la más pequeña de vosotras así que cuenta como si lo fuera- Dijo Emily riéndose.

Las Bellas se fueron despertando una a una, estuvieron un rato juntas hablando y riendo de lo que paso anoche.

Simplemente todas estaban felices y tranquilas.

* * *

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero os prometo que van a pasar muchas más cosas sorprendentes en la historia! ¡Gracias a todos los que la seguís y las personas que dejan un comentario hacen que sea aún más feliz y que sepa que alguien lee la historia!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas de lo que le había pasado a Chloe.

Chloe retomó las clases pero siguió viviendo en el apartamento de Beca, una mañana de la misma semana la policía las llamó y les dijo que habían encontrado el hombre que abusó de Chloe. Las dos chicas se pusieron muy contentas de saber que ya no podría hacer daño a nadie más.

\- Chloe- Dijo Beca saliendo de la cocina ya que estaba preparando la comida.

\- Sí Becs, ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Chloe levantando la vista de su portátil.

\- El otro día estaba pensando…- Dijo Beca acercándose a Chloe.

\- Beca si molesto solo tienes que decírmelo- Dijo Chloe mirando a Beca.

\- No eso no Chloe, quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo siempre- Dijo Beca sentándose al lado de Chloe.

\- Te quiero- Dijo Chloe dándole un beso en los labios que por primera vez se profundizo.

Por fin las dos se sintieron completas, ya que las dos esperaban este momento hacía mucho tiempo.

\- Yo más- Dijo Beca cuando se separó de Chloe sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué querías decirme?- Dijo Chloe sin dejar de mirar a Beca.

\- Ya sabes que ahora estas mejor, ¿Por qué no se lo cuentas a tus padres y a tu hermana?- Dijo Beca mirando a Chloe.

\- Sinceramente Becs, no lo sé porque no se lo conté- Dijo Chloe.

\- Yo se que conmigo estas bien, pero a lo mejor tus padres saben mejor como consolarte o alegrarte- Dijo Beca.

\- Beca tranquila, aquí contigo es donde quiero estar, no se lo he dicho a mis padres porque sé cómo se pondrían de nerviosos y seguramente me mandarían a una psicólogo o algo pero yo solo quiero olvidarlo y ya está, paso y ahora estoy bien aquí contigo y con todas las Bellas- Dijo Chloe mirando fijamente a Beca sin bajar la mirada ni un segundo.

\- Pero yo quiero que lo sepan, imagínate que se enteran por otras personas que van a pensar- Dijo Beca sujetándole la mano a Chloe.

\- Bueno después los llamaré y ya quedaré con ellos- Dijo Chloe volviendo a la atención al portátil.

\- Gracias cariño- Dijo Beca dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras se levantaba del sofá.

Beca se fue a la cocina y terminó la comida mientras que Chloe llamó a casa de sus padres.

 _\- Hola mama soy Chloe- Dijo Chloe._

 _\- Hola Chloe cariño- Dijo la madre de Chloe, Amanda._

 _\- ¿Cómo estáis?- Dijo Chloe._

 _\- Bien, tu padre tiene mucha faena y tu hermana Carla ya ha conseguido trabajo en una empresa, empieza la próxima semana- Dijo Amanda._

 _\- ¿Y tú que tal estas?- Dijo Amanda._

 _\- Estoy bien mama, ¿os gustaría quedar algún día para comer?- Dijo Chloe._

 _\- ¡Sí! Justo de aquí dos días tu padre tiene fiesta del trabajo durante una semana, supongo que vendríamos el primer día- Dijo Amanda._

 _\- Vale mama- Dijo Chloe._

 _\- ¿Cómo están las Bellas?- Dijo Amanda._

 _\- ¡Oh mama están todas muy bien!- Dijo Chloe._

 _\- Haber si las puedo ver- Dijo Amanda._

 _\- Ya hablaré con ellas haber si después de comer podemos ir un rato a casa de las Bellas y hablamos un rato todas juntas- Dijo Chloe._

 _\- ¿Dónde estás ahora?- Dijo Amanda._

 _\- Ahora estoy en casa de Beca- Dijo Chloe._

 _\- ¡Recuerdos de mi parte a Beca! Qué raro que estéis las dos solas- Dijo Amanda sonriendo._

 _\- Mama no pienses mal- Dijo Chloe ya que su madre sabía perfectamente lo que sentía por Beca._

 _-Carla tu hermana está en casa de Beca- Dijo Amanda pero se escuchaba de fondo._

 _\- ¡Mama!- Dijo Chloe._

 _-¡Dale recuerdos a Beca y a todas las Bellas!- Se escuchó que Carla chilló des de la otro lado._

 _\- Nos vemos dentro de dos días- Dijo Chloe._

 _\- A lo mejor Carla también viene- Dijo Amanda._

 _\- Vale, os quiero- Dijo Chloe._

 _\- Nosotras también- Dijo Amanda._

Chloe dejó el móvil encima de la mesa y se puso a trabajar en el portátil.

* * *

Beca al cabo del rato terminó de hacer la comida y se sentó al lado de Chloe.

\- Ya he llamado a mi madre- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¿Qué le has dicho?- Dijo Beca.

\- Bueno que haber si podían quedar y hemos quedado de aquí dos días, mi madre y Carla te mandan recuerdos- Dijo Chloe sonriendo.

\- Es que las pelirrojas no sabrían vivir sin una Beca en su vida- Dijo Beca guiñándole el ojo a Chloe.

\- ¿A no?- Dijo Chloe.

\- Claro que no- Dijo Beca acercándose a Chloe.

\- Y Beca podría vivir sin Chloe- Dijo Chloe acercándose aún más a Beca.

Estaban a tocándose casi pero cuando Beca se acercó más, Chloe giró la cara.

\- ¡Chloe Beale que haces!- Dijo Beca poniendo cara de enfadada.

\- Yo nada- Dijo Chloe empezando a reírse.

\- ¿Cómo me dejas así? ¡Hoy duermes sola!- Dijo Beca aún con cara de enfada pero todo era una mentida.

Beca se levantó del sofá y se fue hacia la cocina, Chloe la siguió.

Beca sin hacer caso de lo que hacía Chloe se preparó un plato de comida y se sentó en la mesa.

\- Rebecca Mitchell- Dijo Chloe sentándose al lado de Chloe.

\- ¿Has escuchado algo?- Dijo Beca mirando hacia el otro lado.

\- Vamos Beca sabes que no puedo estar sin ti- Dijo Chloe haciendo ojos de cachorro.

Beca por sorpresa de Chloe no dijo nada, termino de comer y salió de la cocina.

Chloe estuvo un rato pensando en la sala de estar hasta que se le ocurrió una gran idea, se fue a la parte de arriba a la habitación del lado de donde estaba Beca, allí se empezó a desnudar solo dejándose las bragas.

Chloe salió de la habitación y llamó a la puerta.

\- Beca- Dijo Chloe cuando llamó la puerta u entró de golpe.

Beca estaba sentada en la cama pero con el portátil en sus piernas.

Beca levantó la vista y casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

\- ¿Qué haces así?- Dijo Beca sin dejar de mirar a Chloe.

\- No sé, arreglar lo de antes- Dijo Chloe acercándose a Beca.

\- Pues adelante- Dijo Beca apartando el portátil de encima de la cama.

Chloe se acercó despacio y Beca la miraba de arriba abajo.

\- ¿Estas preparada?- Dijo Chloe cuando acariciaba el brazo de Beca.

\- ¡Sí!- Dijo Beca sonriendo.

Chloe hizo un gesto rápido y unió sus labios con los de Beca, profundizaron el beso y solo pararon cuando necesitaban aire.

\- ¿Me perdonas?- Dijo Chloe tumbándose al lado de Beca.

\- No estaba enfada Chlo- Dijo Beca sonriendo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Pero podré dormir contigo no?- Dijo Chloe mientras se ponía ropa cómoda.

\- Claro que si- Dijo Beca.

Las dos se quedaron tumbadas en la cama mirando una película en el portátil de Beca.

* * *

Pasaron un par de horas pero Chloe se empezaba a encontrar mal.

\- ¿Chloe estas bien?- Dijo Beca cuando vio que Chloe no se paraba de mover en la cama.

\- No, me duele mucho la parte de debajo de la barriga, donde están los ovarios- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?- Dijo Beca mirando a Chloe fijamente.

\- No descansaré un rato haber si se me pasa- Dijo Chloe.

Pasaron 30 minutos pero Chloe no aguantaba más el doler que tenia.

\- Beca…- Dijo Chloe al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Por favor Chloe vamos al hospital- Dijo Beca levantándose de la cama.

Beca ayudó a Chloe como pudo a levantarse de la cama y llegar hasta la puerta del coche.

Beca se dio mucha prisa para llegar al hospital y al cabo de 30 minutos llegaron.

\- Hola si vengo a traer a Chloe Beale, ella estuvo ingresada aquí por abuso sexual y su doctora era Elizabeth Harris- Dijo Beca lo más rápido que pudo.

Al instante aparecieron varias enfermeras e hicieron asentar a Chloe en una silla de ruedas.

\- Por favor sígueme- Dijo una de las enfermeras.

\- ¡Tranquila Chloe todo va a estar bien!- Dijo Beca apretándole la mano.

\- Hola, nos tenemos que llevar a Chloe para hacerle unas pruebas, te puedes sentar aquí- Dijo la doctora.

\- Beca llama a mis padres y diles que vengan- Dijo Chloe llorando.

\- Si tranquila, me voy a quedar aquí- Dijo Beca.

Las enfermeras y la doctora se llevaron a Chloe.

 _\- Hola señora Beale soy Beca- Dijo Beca._

 _\- Hola, ¿pasa algo?- Dijo Amanda._

 _\- Esta tarde Chloe se ha empezado a encontrar mal y estamos en el hospital- Dijo Beca._

 _\- ¡Gracias Beca! Ahora mismo vamos- Dijo Amanda._

Beca se sentó en la sala de espera y ahí pasaban las horas una detrás de la otra.

\- Hola- Dijo Amanda con lágrimas en los ojos cuando se sentó al lado de Beca.

\- Amanda- Dijo Beca abrazando a Chloe.

\- Nos han contado lo que le paso a Chloe hace un par de semanas- Dijo James, el padre de Chloe, sentándose al lado de su mujer.

\- Carla- Dijo Beca abrazando a la hermana de Chloe que estaba lloranda.

\- ¿Por qué no nos lo contó?- Dijo Amanda.

\- Os lo iba a contar el día que habíais quedado- Dijo Beca sin dejar de abrazar a Carla.

\- ¿Qué había estado todo estos días en tu casa?- Dijo James.

\- Sí, des de el primer día que salió del hospital- Dijo Beca sentándose donde estaba antes.

\- Muchas gracias por todo lo que has podido hacer por ella- Dijo Carla.

\- Lo he hecho con mucho gusto, la quiero mucho- Dijo Beca mirando a Amanda.

\- Y ella también te quiere a ti- Dijo Amanda asintiendo.

Pasaron un par de minutos todos en silencio y entonces salió una de las enfermeras.

\- Familiares de Chloe, ya pueden pasar a verla- Dijo la enfermera.

Todos se levantaron y la siguieron.

\- Chloe- Dijo Amanda entrando por la puerta de la habitación abrazando a su hija.

\- Mama- Dijo Chloe con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Carla, Papa os quiero mucho- Dijo Chloe sin dejar de abrazar a su madre.

\- Hola perdonad pero tengo que comunicaros una cosa- Dijo la doctora entrando en la habitación.

\- Si adelante- Dijo Amanda.

\- Bueno Chloe después de hacerte todas las pruebas tenemos que decirte que estas embarazada- Dijo la doctora.

Todos se quedaron en shock, a Chloe las lágrimas que no le habían caído durante ese rato, le caían ahora.

\- No me lo puedo creer- Dijo Chloe como pudo.

\- Tranquila cariño ya verás como saldremos adelante- Dijo Amanda.

\- Mama esto cambia muchas cosas- Dijo Chloe llorando como nunca.

\- Te vamos ayudar todos- Dijo Carla acercándose a su hermana.

\- Beca no tienes ninguna obligación de estar aquí así que te pido que te vayas- Dijo Chloe mirando a Beca, que no había dicho nada.

\- Chloe no- Dijo Amanda mirando fijamente a Chloe.

\- ¡Vete!- Dijo Chloe alzando un poco la voz.

* * *

Beca salió de la habitación con lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas, cogió el coche y se fue hacia su casa.

* * *

\- ¡Chloe no me puedo creer lo que has hecho!- Dijo James acercándose a Chloe.

\- Papa las cosas ahora cambian completamente- Dijo Chloe alzando la voz otra vez.

\- ¿Y la cosas cambian echando a Beca de tu vida?- Dijo Amanda.

\- Mama, Beca tiene su vida y tiene un futuro quien dice si quiere esto que me está pasando- Dijo Chloe con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Mira Chloe no tengo ganas de discutir contigo porque tienes que descansar pero cuando salgas del hospital puedes venir a casa pero haber que haces porque ahora puedes estar con Beca a lo mejor más adelante ya no y todo por tu culpa- Dijo Amada.

\- Bueno ya esta Amanda déjala descansar y que haga lo que quiera- Dijo James dándole un beso en la frente de Chloe.

Amanda se quedó con Chloe, James y Carla se fueron hacia su casa.

* * *

Beca llegó a su casa y con las lágrimas que aún tenía se fue directa a su habitación se puso dentro la cama sin encender la luz porque sabía que si encendía la luz se encontraría con muchas cosas de Chloe.

* * *

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado, siento dejaros con la intriga pero prometo que voy actualizar pronto! ¿Alguna idea?**


	6. Chapter 6

Beca se despertó en la cama de su habitación sola, solo había estado sola durante una noche y ya echaba de menos a Chloe.

El móvil de Beca sonó.

-Beca-Dijo Aubrey.

-Hola Aubrey- Dijo Beca con la voz entrecortada porque quería llorar.

-Amanda me llamó ayer por la noche y me lo contó todo, de momento no he dicho nada a las Bellas-Dijo Aubrey.

-Vale- Dijo Beca con la voz llorosa aún más.

-Beca, Chloe no sabía lo que decía ayer, estaba en shock-Dijo Aubrey.

-No sé qué hacer- Dijo Beca ahora llorando.

\- Chloe te quiere y lo sabes, serias la persona ideal para estar con Chloe, lo sé yo pero también lo saben sus padres-Dijo Aubrey.

\- No sé que haria sin Chloe, sé que ahora las cosas cambian mucho pero yo quiero estar con ella pase lo que pase-Dijo Beca Suspirando.

\- Tranquila Beca, se van a solucionar las cosas- Dijo Aubrey.

\- Sí lo más seguro es que hable con los padres de Chloe para ver como esta, tampoco no quiero forzar nada porque si ella no quiere...-Dijo Beca que se le volvió a cortar la voz.

\- No pienses en lo que dijo- Dijo Aunrey.

\- Se que ella me quiere pero no voy a forzar nada como te he dicho antes-Dijo Beca.

-Bueno Beca lo siento pero tengo que volver a trabajar si necesitas algo llámame- Dijo Aubrey.

-Tranquila voy a estar bien, gracias- Dijo Beca.

Aubrey colgó el teléfono y Beca el móvil y lo dejó encima de la mesa.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a ducharse.

* * *

Al cabo de 30 minutos ya estaba lista para irse al estudio.

Chloe hacía apenas unos minutos que había llegado a casa de sus padres con su madre Amanda.

-Hola- Dijo Chloe entrando por la puerta de la sala de estar.

\- Hola Chloe- Dijo su hermana levantándose del sofá para darle un abrazo.

\- ¿Cómo estás?- Dijo su padre acariciándole el brazo.

\- Si no fuera porque estoy embarazada de un desconocido y todavía me falta un mes para graduarme en la Universidad, estaría bien- Dijo Chloe con tono sarcástico.

\- Vamos Chloe nos tienes a nosotros- Dijo James.

\- Lo sé papa pero soy yo quien va a pasar por todo esto y sola- Dijo Chloe alzando la voz.

\- ¡Chloe no le alces la voz a tu padre!- Dijo Amanda enfadándose.

\- Mama sabes perfectamente lo que pienso y se lo digo a papa pero también a ti- Dijo Chloe.

\- Chloe estás sola porque tú lo has querido- Dijo James.

\- Oh vamos ya lo has tenido que decir, y más sola voy a estar ya que Barden esta a una hora de aquí- Dijo Chloe.

\- Chloe cálmate no tienes que ponerte así- Dijo Carla sentándose en el sofá.

\- Tú también no por favor- Dijo Chloe alzando la voz hacia su hermana.

\- No me lo puedo creer lo que estás haciendo, tienes personas que te quieren y te adoran pero con esta actitud Chloe no vas a conseguir nada- Dijo Amanda sentándose al lado de Carla.

\- Me voy arriba que por lo menos voy a estar tranquila- Dijo Chloe subiendo las escaleras.

Chloe cerró la puerta de la habitación de un golpe y apoyó la cabeza en la puerta, se sentó con la espalada apoyada en la puerta y empezó a llorar.

Encendió su móvil y vio el fondo de pantalla que tenía, era una foto de Beca y ella. Chloe pasó el dedo por la silueta de Beca en la foto.

Chloe entró en su última conversación con Beca que fue hace 2 días.

 _Love: Chlo espero que estés bien X_

 _Tú: Si estoy mirando una película, ¿Cuándo vendrás? XX_

 _Love: Dentro de una hora espero estar en casa._

 _Tú: Vale XX_

 _Love: Te quiero XXX_

 _Tú: Nos vemos después, yo te quiero más XX_

Las lágrimas empezaban a salir por los ojos de Chloe, echaba mucho de menos a Bcea pero no sabía qué hacer tenía que pensar en muchas cosas porque ahora las cosas iban a cambiar mucho y Beca tiene su propia vida.

Chloe se levantó del suelo y se puso más cómoda, se tumbo en la cama y allí se quedó dormida.

* * *

Beca salió del estudio de trabajar y se subió al coche. Buscó su móvil y llamó a la madre de Beca.

-Amanda, soy Beca- Dijo Beca.

\- Beca cariño, ¿Cómo estás?- Dijo Amanda.

\- Llamaba para saber cómo esta Chloe, pero antes de todo quiero decirte que yo no me iba a alejar de Chloe, yo quiero a su hija y si eso comporta tener un bebé con ella lo aceptaré y será como si fuera mío, Amanda de verdad que solo he estado sola esta noche sin Chloe y ya la echo de menos sinceramente no se qué hacer sin ella- Dijo Beca con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Beca cariño, ya me lo pensaba, yo sé que eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a Chloe, no hagas caso de lo que dijo el otro día estaba en shock- Dijo Amanda.

\- ¿Cómo está hoy? ¿Ya estáis en casa?- Dijo Beca.

\- Si hace un rato que hemos llegado y bueno se ha puesto muy enfadada y ahora está en su habitación, supongo que está durmiendo, pero se ha puesto de una manera que nunca la había visto así- Dijo Amanda.

-Tengo muchas de verla y abrazarla, por favor cuidarla mucho- Dijo Beca mientras le caía una lágrima por la mejilla.

\- Sé que tienes ganas, ya sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras, también sé que ahora va ser difícil que vengas per hazme caso, al final Chloe te vendrá a buscar- Dijo Amanda.

\- Eso espero dale un beso de mi parte pero sin decírselo- Dijo Beca.

\- Beca eres como de nuestra familia, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme, te queremos mucho- Dijo Amanda.

\- Yo también os quiero- Dijo Beca.

-Adiós y gracias por todo- Dijo Amanda.

\- Adiós- Dijo Beca.

Beca dejó el móvil dentro del bolso y encendió el coche y fue hacía su casa.

Beca se preparó algo para cenar y comió algo pero no tenía mucha hambre. Después de cenar se tumbó en el sofá y se puso una película. Al cabo de unos minutos el móvil sonó.

 _\- ¿Qué tal Bellas?- Dijo Aubrey._

 _\- Muy bien X- Dijo Emily._

 _\- ¿Y tú?- Dijo Ashley._

 _\- Estoy bien con mucha faena por que ya se acerca el verano- Dijo Aubrey._

 _\- Nos alegramos mucho de que estés bien- Dijo Jessica._

 _\- HELLO ACA-BITCHES- Dijo Amy._

 _\- Amy, ¿Dónde has estado todo el día?- Dijo Emily._

 _\- Quieres que te cuente los detalles… ;)- Dijo Amy._

 _\- ¡No por favor! :P- Dijo Emily._

 _\- ¿Cómo estas Chloe? XX- Dijo Aubrey._

 _\- He estado mejor X- Dijo Chloe._

 _\- Muchos ánimos, te queremos mucho XX- Dijo Aubrey._

 _\- Lo sé X-Dijo Chloe._

 _\- ¿Podéis quedar este fin de semana?- Dijo Aubrey._

 _\- ¡Sí! Estamos todas disponibles- Dijo Stacie._

 _\- Jaja yo sí puedo- Dijo Emily._

 _\- Aquí en casa de las Bellas han dicho que también- Dijo Amy._

 _\- ¿Chloe? ¿Beca?- Dijo Aubrey._

 _\- Yo ya os lo diré de aquí unos días que todavía no lo sé- Dijo Chloe._

 _\- Beca debe estar en el estudio si no contesta- Dijo Emily._

 _\- Nos vemos el sábado X- Dijo Aubrey._

Beca dejó el móvil en el sofá y se estaba quedando dormida así que fue hacia su habitación, se metió en la cama, no podía conciliar el sueño ya que le faltaba Chloe.

* * *

Chloe también se quedó dormida en su cama pero al cabo de un par de horas se despertó porque ya no podía dormir. Su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas y más vueltas sobre el tema del embarazo y Beca. Como no podía dormir decidió levantarse de la cama y salió de su habitación. Entonces entró en la habitación de su hermana Carla.

-Carla- Dijo Chloe moviendo el brazo de su hermana.

\- ¿Qué pasa Chloe?- Dijo Carla cuando abrió los ojos y vio a su hermana allí con ella.

\- No puedo dormir sola, ¿puedo quedarme contigo?- Dijo Chloe sentándose en la cama.

\- Si claro que sí- Dijo Carla.

\- Lo siento mucho por como he hablado antes- Dijo Chloe abrazando a su hermana.

\- No te preocupes Chloe, yo te voy a apoyar en todo lo que haga falta- Dijo Carla dándole un beso a Chloe.

\- ¿Has hablado con mama?- Dijo Chloe.

\- Sí, no está enfada solo está molesta por como llevas las cosas, ella sabe que esto es muy difícil para ti, pero también lo es para nosotros pero te queremos Chloe pase lo que pase- Dijo Carla.

\- Echo de menos a Beca, la quiero mucho, no sé por qué dije eso en el hospital- Dijo Chloe mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

\- Mama hoy ha hablado con Beca- Dijo Carla, que al instante Chloe se sentó en la cama mirándola fijamente.

\- ¿Te ha contado lo que le ha dicho?- Dijo Chloe.

\- Sí, me ha dicho que Beca te quiere muchísimo y que si tiene que tener un bebé contigo lo tendrá porque ella quiere estar siempre contigo y que te echaba mucho de menos- Dijo Carla sonriendo cuando vio que Chloe se estaba emocionando.

\- Espero que aun siga así y que no haya cambiado al paso de las horas- Dijo Chloe.

\- Ya verás como si, tú cuando puedas ves y soluciona las cosas con Beca- Dijo Carla.

\- Si lo sé- Dijo Chloe volviéndose a tumbar en la cama.

\- Ahora descansa que ahora sois dos, espero que sea buena tía- Dijo Carla.

\- Serás la mejor de todas- Dijo Chloe.

Chloe se tumbó y se puso de espalda a su hermana Carla, le costó quedarse dormida, pero al final lo consiguió.

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¿Alguna idea?**


	7. Chapter 7

\- ¡No!- Dijo Chloe chillando cosa que hizo que su hermana Carla se despertara en seguida.

\- ¡Por favor!- Dijo Chloe empezándose a moverse de un lado a otro de la cama.

Carla se levantó de la cama y fue a buscar su móvil para mirar que hora era.

\- ¡No!- Dijo Chloe todavía más fuerte.

En seguida entraron los padres de Chloe.

-¡Que pasa!- Dijo James abriendo la puerta.

\- Creo que está soñando- Dijo Carla acercándose a sus padres.

\- ¡No no no!- Dijo Chloe chillando.

\- ¿Qué hacemos?- Dijo Carla.

\- Me voy a acercar a ella y la voy a despertar- Dijo Amanda acercándose despacio porque no quería caerse ya que no habían encendido la luz, solo estaba encendida la luz del pasillo.

\- Beca- Dijo Chloe abriendo los ojos y sentándose rápidamente en la cama, su madre no tuo tiempo ni de despertarla.

\- Chloe tranquila somos nosotros- Dijo Amanda sentándose al lado de Chloe.

Chloe se puso a llorar.

\- Tranquila Chloe- Dijo su madre dándole un beso en la frente.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- Dijo Carla que estaba al lado de la cama.

\- Estaba soñando, no es la primera vez que me pasa des de que pasó todo lo que pasó- Dijo Chloe limpiándose una lágrima en su mejilla.

\- Tranquila ya esta hija- Dijo James.

\- ¿La otra vez estabas con Beca?- Dijo Amanda.

\- Sí- Dijo Chloe mientras le caía otra lágrima por la mejilla.

\- Ella te quiere mucho- Dijo Carla sonriendo.

\- Lo sé, yo también- Dijo Chloe sonriendo mirando hacía su hermana.

\- Ayer hablé con ella- Dijo Amanda frotando la espalda de Chloe.

\- Si lo sé, me lo ha contado Carla- Dijo Chloe mirando a su madre.

\- ¡Otro día no te cuento nada!- Dijo su madre riéndose cosa que hizo que Chloe también se riera.

\- No pierdas más tiempo y ves a solucionar las cosas con Beca lo más pronto posible, no vas a encontrar a nadie como ella- Dijo James sonriendo a su hija.

\- Lo sé, espero que ella no haya cambiado de opinión- Dijo Chloe.

\- Ya verás cómo no- Dijo Carla guiñándole el ojo a su hermana.

\- Oh chicas que ya es hora de desayunar que hoy, ya trabajo y mama también- Dijo James.

\- ¡Es verdad!- Dijo Amanda.

\- Yo me voy a duchar y a vestirme que tengo clases- Dijo Chloe levantándose de la cama con su madre.

\- Yo también que he quedado con Matthew- Dijo Carla sonriendo.

\- ¡Eso no me lo habías contado!- Dijo Chloe sonriendo.

Mientras Beca estaba preparando una bolsa de equipaje porque se iba a Inglaterra a visitar a los únicos que tenía y más con el motivo de que era el cumpleaños de uno de ellos.

Beca solo se lo contó a Aubrey que se iba a Inglaterra un par de días, pero que en el fin de semana ya estaría aquí. Realmente era un viaje de improviso.

\- Dale recuerdo a los primos de mi parte- Dijo John abrazando a su hija.

\- Si, siento que no hayas podido venir- Dijo Beca sonriendo a su padre.

\- Prométeme que vas a estar bien- Dijo su padre ya que Beca le había contado todo lo que había pasado con Chloe.

\- Y tú prométeme que iras de incognito a ver como esta Chloe- Dijo Beca mirando fijamente a su padre.

\- Te lo prometo- Dijo John y Beca abrazó a su padre por último vez porque ya estaban llamando su vuelo.

Beca fue hacía la puerta de embarque.

* * *

Chloe fue hacía Barden con su propio coche pero antes paso por delante de la casa de Beca pero no se bajo, vio que no estaba el coche de Beca y se sorprendió.

Como todavía tenía un rato fue hacia la casa de las Bellas, allí se encontró a todas ellas ya que no tenían clase hasta después de comer.

-¡Hola!- Dijo Chloe entrando por la puerta.

\- Hola- Dijo Emily corriendo para abrazarla.

\- Hey chicas- Dijo Chloe entrando hacía la cocina ya que había algunas Bellas desayunando.

\- ¿Dónde esta Beca?- Dijo Stacie sorprendida de no verla con ella.

\- Bueno, el otro día por la noche me encontraba muy mal y decidimos ir al hospital, entonces avisemos a mi familia, allí se enteraron de lo que me pasó pero lo llevaron bastante bien porque han visto que he estado bien, me hicieron pruebas y me dijeron que estoy embarazada- Dijo Chloe con los ojos llorosos.

\- ¡Que!- Dijo Stacie que estaba al lado de Chloe.

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer!- Dijo Emily levantándose de la silla y abrazó a Chloe frotándole la espalda.

\- ¿Y qué vas hacer?- Dijo Cynthia también levantándose para dar un abrazo a Chloe.

\- Que sepas que te vamos ayudar con lo que sea- Dijo Amy.

\- De momento me encuentro bien, pero lo peor fue que hice que Beca se fuera porque le dije que ahora no pintaba nada en mi vida…- Dijo Chloe mientras le caía una lágrima en la mejilla.

-Chloe…- Dijo Stacie.

\- Si lo se llevo dos días sin ella y le echo mucho de menos, ahora sé que no puedo vivir sin ella- Dijo Chloe llorando.

\- Ella te quiere mucho y sé que tu también- Dijo Emily.

\- El otro día llamó a mi madre y le dijo que no se iba a separar de mí nunca y que iba a tener el bebé conmigo como si fuera suyo- Dijo Chloe llorando pero al final apareció una sonrisa.

\- Auuu… que bonito- Dijo Emily.

\- Nuestra Beca tiene un corazón muy grande- Dijo Amy.

\- Por eso, ¿Dónde está?- Dijo Stacie.

\- No lo sé, he pasado por delante de su casa y su coche no estaba- Dijo Chloe ahora sentándose en una silla.

\- Podemos ir andando hacía su casa y llamar a ver si esta allí- Dijo Ashley.

\- Me parece bien- Dijo Chloe sonriendo.

Todas las Bellas salieron de la casa y fueron andando hacía la casa de Beca.

Amy llamó al timbre.

\- ¡Beca!- Dijo Amy chillando.

Al ver que nadie contestaba Emily mandó un mensaje a Beca, sin que ninguna de ellas se enterase.

 _Tú: ¡Hola! ¿Dónde estás?_

Al cabo de 30 minutos Beca contestó, las Bellas se fueron de casa de Beca y fueron hacía la suya.

Estaban todas en la sala de estar tranquilas, todavía quedaban unas horas para ir a clase.

El móvil de Emily sonó.

 _Beca: Estoy en Inglaterra._

 _Tú: ¿Qué?_

 _Beca: Tranquila, he ido a visitar a mis primos de improviso porque uno de ellas hace el cumpleaños, ¿Sabes algo de Chloe?_

 _Tú: ¿Cuándo vuelves? Esta aquí en casa, estamos todas juntas._

 _Beca: ¿Le has dicho que estás hablando conmigo?_

 _Tú: No lo sabe, nos lo ha contado todo, hemos ido a tu casa porque quiere hablar contigo y arreglar las cosas._

 _Beca: Yo también quiero arreglas las cosas, no puedo estar sin ella._

Emily sin que Chloe se diera cuenta le hizo una foto ya que estaba enfrente de ella y se la mandó a Beca.

 _Tú: Imagen._

 _Beca: Se nota que esta triste dale un abrazo de mi parte ;)_

 _Tú: ¿Sabes cuándo vas a volver?_

 _Beca: No tenía el viaje planeado hasta último momento de ayer por la noche pero lo más seguro es que de aquí un par de días, el sábado si todo está bien, sí vendré._

 _Tú: Nos vemos el sábado X_

 _Beca: Cuidarme a Chloe XX_

Emily dejó el móvil en la mesa que tenía al lado del sofá.

\- Beca se ha ido a Inglaterra- Dijo Emily mirando a Chloe.

\- ¡Que! ¿Para siempre? ¿Cuándo vuelve?- Dijo Chloe empezando a respirar rápido.

\- ¡Tranquila Chloe!- Dijo Stacie.

\- Ha ido a ver unos primos, primero no iba a ir pero de improviso ha ido- Dijo Emily.

\- ¿Cuándo vuelve?- Dijo Chloe levantándose del sofá nerviosa.

\- Me ha dicho que de aquí un par de días- Dijo Emily sin moverse del sofá pero mirando a Chloe.

\- ¡Bien!- Dijo Chloe tocándose el pelo.

-¿Quieres ver la conversación?- Dijo Emily cogiendo el móvil de la mesa donde lo había dejado.

\- ¡Sí!- Dijo Chloe sonriendo.

Emily le dio el móvil a Chloe.

Chloe mientras iba leyendo la conversación más sonreía.

\- Tengo unas ganas de abrazarla- Dijo Chloe dándole el móvil a Emily.

\- Ella seguro que también- Dijo Amy sonriendo a Chloe que se sentó a su lado.

Las Bellas siguieron todo el día juntas, menos cuando tuvieron que ir a clase.

Chloe cuando terminó las clases se fue a casa de las Bellas porque quería quedarse a dormir allí con ellas, ya avisó a su madre, que estaba muy contenta de que estuviera con las Bellas.

Ahora Chloe solo tenía que esperar a que Beca regresase de Inglaterra para solucionar las cosas con ella.

* * *

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¿Alguna idea? No olvidéis de dejar un comentario con vuestras opiniones**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Nuevo capítulo!**

* * *

Pasaron dos días más, Chloe no podía aguantar más, quería ver a Beca ya.

Beca llegaba esa misma noche.

\- ¿Cómo estas Chloe?- Dijo Stacie que ahora entraba en la sala de estar.

\- Bien, realmente me encuentro bien- Dijo Chloe sonriendo.

\- ¡Hoy llega Beca!- Dijo Amy abriendo la puerta y entrando con Aubrey.

\- Hola- Dijo Aubrey al entrar en la sala de estar sonriendo.

\- Aubrey- Dijo Chloe levantándose del sofá para darle un abrazo.

\- ¿Cómo estás?- Dijo Aubrey sonriendo.

\- Dentro de lo que hay bien- Dijo Chloe acariciándose la barriga por primera vez que ni apenas se le notaba.

\- ¿Y tú?- Dijo Chloe sonriendo.

\- Yo estoy bien, ahora que viene el verano se llena muy rápido, espero que vengáis unos días- Dijo Aubrey sonriendo a las Bellas que estaban allí.

Chlo estaba sentada en el sofá al lado de Emily que acababa de llegar, al lado de Emily estaba Amy y ahora Stacie se estaba sentando al lado de Aubrey con una silla.

Las otras Bellas también estaban por la casa pero estaban arreglándose o terminando de estudiar.

Las Bellas estaban hablando, pero casi todos sus móviles sonaron.

 _\- Imagen- Dijo Beca, donde se veía que ella acababa de llegar a Estados Unidos._

 _\- ¡Tenemos muchas ganas de verte! ;)- Dijo Amy._

 _\- ¡Yo también!- Dijo Beca._

 _\- ¿Cuánto tiempo te queda?- Dijo Stacie._

 _\- Un par de horas :)- Dijo Beca._

 _\- ¿Ya has ido de fiesta…? :P- Dijo Amy._

 _\- ¡Beca! ¿Qué tal?- Dijo Aubrey._

 _\- No Amy, tengo otras cosas en mi cabeza. ¿Ya estás en Barden, Aubrey? – Dijo Beca._

 _\- Lo sé :)-Dijo Amy._

 _\- Si hace un rato que he llegado- Dijo Aubrey._

 _\- Bueno chicas tengo que irme rápido sino no llegaré- Dijo Beca._

 _\- Nos vemos X- Dijo Emily._

Todas las Bellas ahora estaban mirando a Chloe.

\- Siempre piensa en ti- Dijo Aubrey sonriendo.

\- Lo sé, suerte que ya viene porque llega a estar una semana más y me muero- Dijo Chloe.

\- Oye Stacie, he visto en Instagram que tienes novio- Dijo Aubrey.

\- ¡Que!- Dijo Emily.

\- Heredera tú no te enteras de nada-Dijo Amy riéndose.

\- Pueden ser amigos- Dijo Emily riendo.

\- Si claro como tú y David- Dijo Stacie sonriendo.

\- ¿Cómo se llama?- Dijo Emily mirando a Stacie.

\- Scott- Dijo Stacie sonriendo orgullosa.

\- Uff… Scott que nombre tan sensual…-Dijo Amy con voz seductora.

\- ¡Amy!- Dijo Stacie dándole un golpe en el brazo.

\- ¿Y tú con Bumper?- Dijo Aubrey.

-¿Quieres que te cuente los detalles?- Dijo Amy sonriendo.

\- ¡No por favor!- Dijo Emily rápidamente.

\- Suerte que no lo han hecho ninguna vez aquí- Dijo Stacie riendo.

\- Sino ya la hubiéramos echado- Dijo Chloe sonriendo.

\- ¿Y tú Aubrey? ¿Jesse?- Dijo Amy.

\- Estamos muy bien, le dije que iba a venir a sí que después a lo mejor viene un rato- Dijo Aubrey sonriendo.

\- ¿Emily? ¿Y David?- Dijo Aubrey sonriendo a la más pequeña de todas ellas.

\- Me encanta- Dijo Emily sonrojándose.

-Uuh- Dijo Amy sonriendo al ver a Emily.

\- ¿Esta en algún club o equipo?- Dijo Chloe.

\- Si juega al tenis des de pequeño pero fuera de aquí- Dijo Emily.

\- ¿Ya conoces a sus padres?- Dijo Amy riéndose.

\- ¡Amy! ¡No te rías de ella!- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¿Y tú conoces a los de Bumper?- Dijo Emily mirando a Amy.

Amy miró hacia otro lado.

\- ¿Los conoces?- Dijo Aubrey sorprendida.

\- Si- Dijo Amy.

\- ¡No me lo creo!- Dijo Stacie riendo.

\- ¿Y cuándo?- Dijo Aubrey.

\- Hace un año que ya salimos y un día fuimos a cenar con ellos y además tiene una hermana- Dijo Amy orgullosa.

\- ¿A sí? ¿Cómo se llama su hermana?- Dijo Emily.

\- Se llama Boonie, es 6 años más mayor que él, ya está casada- Dijo Amy.

\- No lo sabía- Dijo Aubrey.

Estuvieron hablando un rato más pero el timbre sonó.

Todas de golpe miraron a Chloe.

\- No me dejéis sola- Dijo Chloe agarrándose a Emily.

\- Tranquila, ya voy abrir yo seguro que es Jesse- Dijo Aubrey levantándose.

\- ¿Y tú sabes algo de la familia de David?- Dijo Stacie cambiando de tema para que Chloe no estuviera tan nerviosa.

\- Creo que tiene un hermano más pequeño que él que está en el instituto- Dijo Emily sin dejar a Chloe ya que ella le había agarrado la mano fuertemente.

\- ¡Chicas es Jesse!- Dijo Aubrey entrando en la sala de estar seguida de Jesse.

\- ¡Bellas!- Dijo Jesse entrando.

\- ¿Qué tal Chloe?- Dijo Jesse acercándose a ella para abrazarla.

\- Yo se lo he contado- Dijo Aubrey mirando a Chloe.

\- Ningún problema- Dijo Chloe sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Jesse.

\- Estoy bien tengo ganas de que llegue Beca- Dijo Chloe sonriendo.

\- ¿Dónde está?- Dijo Jesse sorprendido mientras se sentaba al lado de Aubrey.

\- Fue a Inglaterra a ver a unos primos- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¿Beca tiene primos en Inglaterra?- Dijo Jesse sorprendido.

\- Sí, creo que alguna vez que habíamos quedado para ver alguna película juntas en su casa me lo había dicho- Dijo Chloe sonriendo.

\- Película… Sí ya…- Dijo Jesse sonriendo.

\- Jaja no pienses mal Jesse- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¿Entonces cuantos primos tiene?- Dijo Stacie.

\- Son los hijos creo de los hermanos de la madre de Beca que viven en Inglaterra una se llama Rachel y después tiene otros dos que son hermanos que se llama Gillian y Andy- Dijo Chloe.

\- No lo sabía- Dijo Aubrey.

\- Siempre ha sido muy reservada cuando tenía que explicar cosas de su familia- Dijo Aubrey.

\- Depende de la gente también… - Dijo Chloe.

\- Ya es que nosotras no tenemos el poder de Chloe- Dijo Amy mirando a Jesse cosa que hizo que todo el mundo se riera.

\- ¿Des de cuando quedabais las dos solas?- Dijo Jesse.

\- Creo que des del primer año, porque yo a veces iba su habitación en el campus- Dijo Chloe.

\- Tienes ganas de verla eh- Dijo Jesse.

\- No sabes cuántas- Dijo Chloe tocándose la barriga por segunda vez en el día.

Estuvieron un par de horas hablando todos juntos y cada vez se acercaba más la hora de que Beca llegara a casa de las Bellas.

* * *

Chloe estaba muy cansada porque estas noches no había dormido muy bien ya que no estaba con Beca, des de el día que se lo contó a las Bellas lo del embarazo se había quedado con ellas pero no había dormido bien durante ninguna noche.

\- Chloe te estás durmiendo- Dijo Emily que aún estaba sentada al lado de Chloe.

\- Duérmete si quieres y antes de que llegue Beca te despertamos- Dijo Aubrey.

\- Pero despertarme- Dijo Chloe mientras se colocaba con la cabeza al otro lado del sofá ya que podía reposar mejor.

Pasó una hora y Beca ahora sí que estaba a punto de llegar.

Las Bellas decidieron no despertar a Chloe.

 _-¡Hola chicas ya llego!- Dijo Beca._

 _\- ¡Bien! XX- Dijo Emily._

 _\- 5 minutos que mi padre me llevará con el coche- Dijo Beca._

5 minutos habían pasado y el timbre sonó por sorpresa de ellas, Chloe estaba tan dormida que no se dio cuenta.

\- ¡Hola!- Dijo Emily cuando abrió la puerta y se tiró encima de los brazos de Beca.

\- Te hemos echado de menos- Dijo Stacie también saliendo para abrazar a Beca.

\- ¡Aubrey!- Dijo Beca cuando entró y la rubia se acercó a ella.

\- Amy…- Dijo Beca sonriendo al ver a Amy que ya hacia caras con morritos.

\- Hola Beca- Dijo Jesse abrazando a Beca.

\- Está prohibido hacer ruido por la noche- Dijo Beca mirando a Jesse y Aubrey.

\- No tranquila- Dijo Jesse sonriendo.

Beca dejó la chaqueta en la entrada con su bolso. Fue la primera en entrar a la sala y vio a Chloe tumbada durmiendo, las otras Bellas y Jesse estaban detrás de ella.

Beca empezó a tener lágrimas en los ojos pero se acercó despacio a Chloe.

\- Esta bien- Dijo Beca suspirando al ver a Chloe allí tranquila durmiendo.

Beca se acercó todavía más y le dio un suave beso en la frente, Chloe no se dio cuenta.

Aubrey aprovechó el momento e hizo una foto.

\- Gracias por estar con ella estos días- Dijo Beca girándose para ver a las chicas.

\- Ha sido duro pero lo hemos conseguido, te ha echado mucho de menos- Dijo Stacie.

\- Chloe es una mujer muy fuerte lo va a superar todo- Dijo Beca mirando a Chloe otra vez.

\- Y más si está contigo- Dijo Aubrey.

\- Siempre conmigo- Dijo Beca mirando otra vez a las Bellas.

Las Bellas se sentaron en la sala de estar pero esta vez Beca se sentó al lado de Chloe donde antes estaba Emily y empezaron a cenar algo.

\- ¿Cómo te va Aubrey por la empresa?- Dijo Beca mientras comía.

\- Muy bien, antes ya se lo he dicho a ellas que ahora mucha faena y espero que vengáis este verano- Dijo Aubrey sonriendo.

\- Prometido- Dijo Beca.

\- Y ahora más que voy a tener ayuda- Dijo Aubrey mirando a Jesse sonriendo.

\- Si voy a trabajar con ella, me voy hacer socio de la empresa así la podré ayudar con el tema de la administración y queremos ampliar para poner alguna cosa de música o algo para niños, todavía estamos pensando- Dijo Jesse.

\- ¡Me encanta la idea!- Dijo Emily.

Terminaron de cenar y encendieron la tele pero Chloe se empezó a mover.

Chloe abrió los ojos y miró hacia delante que estaban Emily y Stacie sentadas, no vio que Beca estaba a su lado.

\- ¿Todavía no ha llegado Beca?- Dijo Chloe medio dormida todavía.

Emily sonrió y giró la mirada hacia donde estaba Beca.

Chloe hizo lo mismo, cuando vio se tiró encima de ella abrazándola lo más fuerte que podía.

\- ¡Lo siento mucho!- Dijo Chloe con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Tranquila lo sé- Dijo Beca abrazándola.

\- Te quiero- Dijo Chloe llorando.

\- Yo también te quiero- Dijo Beca también empezando a emocionarse.

\- Por favor quédate conmigo, no te vayas nunca- Dijo Chloe ahora separándose de Beca para mirarla.

\- Siempre voy a estar a tu lado ya se lo dije a tu madre y ahora te lo digo a ti, si tengo que tener un hijo contigo lo voy a tener porque sé que vas a ser la mejor madre y mujer que puedo tener- Dijo Beca.

\- Te amo- Dijo Chloe volviendo a abrazar a Beca llorando.

\- Ya esta Chlo, tranquilízate no me importa lo que pasó ahora estoy contigo- Dijo Beca agarrando a Chloe fuerte.

\- No te vayas nunca más y si te vas, vete conmigo por favor- Dijo Chloe sin soltarse de Beca.

\- Me voy a quedar contigo tranquila- Dijo Beca dándole un beso en la frente.

\- Sé que las cosas cambian mucho con esto de tener un bebé- Dijo Chloe pero Beca la corto de seguida.

\- Chloe voy a estar contigo con el bebé o sin el bebé, es lo único que quiero y sabes que si estoy contigo va a ser como si fuera mío- Dijo Beca sonriendo mirando a Chloe.

Chloe era la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras de la boca de Beca, se lo habían contado pero no imaginaba a Beca diciéndolo y ahora que lo decía lo único que hacía era emocionarse.

\- ¿Quieres algo de comer?- Dijo Beca mirando a Chloe mientras le limpiaba una lágrima que le caía por la mejilla.

\- Sí, nosotras ya hemos comido- Dijo Aubrey sonriendo al ver a las dos mujeres.

\- Ya voy yo a prepararte algo- Dijo Beca levantándose del sofá.

Al cabo de 5 minutos Beca volvió a la sala de estar con un par de sándwiches.

\- Gracias- Dijo Chloe sonriendo mirando a Beca.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido por Inglaterra?- Dijo Emily.

\- Muy bien, hacía tiempo que no veía a mis primos así que todo muy bien, ¿Y vosotras que habéis hecho?- Dijo Beca.

\- Hemos ido a clase y también estado todos juntos aquí- Dijo Stacie.

\- Stacie tiene novio y se llama Scott- Dijo Amy riéndose.

\- ¡Oh ya lo has tenido que decir!- Dijo Stacie dándole un golpe a Amy.

\- ¿A sí? Que escondido lo tenías…- Dijo Beca sonriendo mirando a Stacie.

\- Este va enserio, lo quiero mucho- Dijo Stacie sonriendo.

\- Haber si es verdad- Dijo Aubrey.

Estuvieron un par de horas más hablando pero ya era de noche, Aubrey se fue con Jesse y Amy también desapareció.

\- Chicas yo me voy a dormir que esta semana he estado con exámenes y no he dormido bien- Dijo Stacie levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentada.

\- Yo también me voy a dormir- Dijo Emily también levantándose.

\- Buenas noches chicas- Dijo Beca sonriendo.

\- Buenas noches- Dijo Chloe que todavía estaba sentada al lado de Beca en el sofá.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?- Dijo Beca acercándose a Chloe para cogerle la mano.

\- ¿Te quedas?- Dijo Chloe.

\- Sí, es tarde para ir a casa- Dijo Beca sonriendo.

\- ¿Duermes conmigo?- Dijo Chloe mirando a Beca fijamente.

\- Claro que sí- Dijo Beca levantándose cogiendo la mano de Chloe para que se levantara.

Las dos juntas se fueron hacía la habitación de Chloe.

* * *

Beca que aún tenía algunas cosas en casa de las Bellas fue a buscarse un pijama, cuando entró en la habitación, Chloe ya estaba tumbada en la cama.

\- Estoy muy cansada del viaje- Dijo Beca colocándose al otro lado de Chloe.

\- Normal y seguro que en Inglaterra estabas todo el día andando- Dijo Chloe mientras Beca se colocaba en la cama.

\- Muy cansada, visitamos muchos sitios- Dijo Beca girándose para quedar frente a frente con Chloe.

\- He estado un par de veces en Inglaterra pero nunca en Escocia donde has ido tú- Dijo Chloe mirando hacia el techo.

\- Tranquila algún día te llevaré conmigo- Dijo Beca sonriendo cuando Chloe giró la cabeza para mirarla.

\- Buenas noches Beca- Dijo Chloe dando un bostezo.

\- Buenas noches- Dijo Beca tapándose más con la sábana.

Beca se le hizo muy raro que Chloe no la abrazara como ella no quería forzar nada tampoco lo hizo. Se quedaron dormidas al cabo de un par de minutos porque estaban muy cansadas.

Chloe se despertó a media noche, pero como vio que Beca todavía estaba allí se acurrucó más contra ella, colocando su cabeza en el pecho de Beca.

Pasaron un par de horas pero Beca se despertó y como no sabía que Chloe estaba allí, se dio un golpe en toda la nariz porque bajó la cabeza y entonces su nariz se encontró con la cabeza de Chloe.

\- ¡Aaa!- Dijo Beca alzando bastante la voz.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Chloe incorporándose de la cama y encendiendo la luz.

\- Mi nariz- Dijo Beca tapándose la nariz.

\- ¡Oh madre mía Beca está sangrando!- Dijo Chloe.

\- Me duele un poco tranquila- Dijo Beca quitándose la mano de la nariz.

\- Voy a buscar papel y hielo, no te muevas por favor- Dijo Chloe bajando de la cama.

Al cabo de un par de minutos Chloe entró en la habitación.

\- Ven al baño- Dijo Chloe abriendo la puerta del baño.

Beca se levantó de la cama y fue al baño.

\- Quita las manos- Dijo Chloe dejando las cosas en el mueble del lavabo.

Cuando Beca quitó las manos, Chloe le limpió bien la nariz a Beca.

\- Chloe que ya lo puedo hacer yo- Dijo Beca queriendo coger el hielo.

\- No, espérate a que no sangre más- Dijo Chloe sin quitar el papel.

\- Si señora Chloe Beale- Dijo Beca sonriendo.

\- Ya esta, ahora ya te puedes poner el hielo- Dijo Chloe tirando el papel dentro de la papelera.

Las dos mujeres salieron del lavabo y se sentaron en la cama de la habitación.

\- Lo siento- Dijo Chloe frotando la espalda de Beca.

\- No pasa nada Chloe, también te podría haber pasado a ti- Dijo Beca sonriendo.

\- ¿Haber como esta?- Dijo Chloe aciendo señas para que se quitase el hielo.

\- Esto me pasa por dormir con Chloe, le voy a decir a tu madre cuando la vea- Dijo Beca quitándose el hielo.

\- Va a pensar cosas raras como siempre- Dijo Chloe dejando el hielo encima de la mesa.

\- Vamos a dormir Beale- Dijo Beca tumbándose en la cama.

Chloe se tumbó.

\- ¿Quieres abrazarme?- Dijo Beca sonriendo.

\- Sí- Dijo Chloe acercándose a Beca.

Beca apagó la luz y se acomodó más con el cuerpo de Chloe.

\- ¿Aún te duele?- Dijo Chloe mirando a Beca.

\- Un poco- Dijo Beca tocándose la nariz.

\- ¿Dónde te duele?- Dijo Chloe.

Beca se señalo la parte de arriba de la nariz.

Chloe se acercó despacio y le dio un beso.

\- Aquí también- Dijo Beca señalándose la punta de la nariz.

Chloe le volvió a dar un beso.

\- ¿Y aquí, te duele?- Dijo Chloe colocando un dedo en la boca de Beca.

Beca solo asintió.

Chloe no se lo pensó ni un segundo, se lanzó a los labios de Beca y las dos mujeres profundizaron el beso.

\- Que ganas tenía de hacerlo- Dijo Chloe cuando se separó de Beca.

\- He esperado más de una semana para hacerlo espero que nunca tenga que volver a esperar tanto- Dijo Beca sonriendo.

\- Nunca lo vas a tener que hacer, siempre estarás conmigo- Dijo Chloe sonriendo.

\- ¿Puedo hacer una cosa?- Dijo Beca.

\- Depende el que- Dijo Chloe riéndose.

\- La mente sucia no Beale- Dijo Beca también riéndose.

\- ¿Puedo darte un beso en la barriga?- Dijo Beca.

Esa pregunta dejó sin habla a Chloe nunca hubiera pensado que Beca le iba a pedir eso.

\- Sí- Dijo Chloe.

Beca se levantó un poco de la cama y levantó el jersey de Chloe, le dio un beso a su barriga que apenas se notaba.

\- ¡Gracias por hacer esto conmigo!- Dijo Chloe con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- No lo haría con otra persona en la vida- Dijo Beca abrazando a Chloe.

Las dos se volvieron a quedar dormidas, pero más felices que la primera vez que se durmieron.

* * *

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Siento haber tardado tanto, pero es bastante largo así que espero que me perdonéis!**


End file.
